Flesh
by Gaarasmama
Summary: One-Shot/Kagura wants the freedom she has always dreemed of,and who better to give it to her than the man she's in love with?R&R please!


A/N:I'm doing this one-shot to get more ideas for my other story I'm working on,so enjoy!

Warnings:Abuse;blood.

Disclaimer-Sorry guys...i don't own Inuyasha.

Flesh

I come back from another failed attempt at killing Inuyasha and his friends. Naraku will be angry with me,but I don't care...all he will do is beat me senseless and call me a worthless piece of flesh like he always does. That pain is nothing compared to what I feel when I come back to this hellhole,realizing that I will never have my freedom. So as I am walking down one of the many hallways of this horribly spotless castle,the smell of the miasma is getting stronger with each step I take,and I know that just beyond this door I'm now facing...he is waiting for me.

"I hope you're not planing to stand there all day Kagura." His voice echoed through the empty castle. Knowing very well the consequence for making him wait, I slide the door open with shaking hands,and enter the dark filled room while closing the door,then kneeling on my aching knees to bow to him. I never dare to look at him when he's angry. "You've disappointed me yet again Kagura,I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I can hear Naraku standing up from his spot on the floor,his footsteps soon follow suit, I see his feet in front of my face...while I'm still in the bowing position he then crouches down to my level and I look up. Of course that was the worst mistake,because he grabs my neck choking me,I try clawing at his arm to release the grip he had on me...but that failed so I punch him in his jaw. I never go down without a fight but in the end I'm always the one getting the beating.

"Biggest mistake you've made so far."He lifts me far above his head and throws me across the room making me hit the hard wall. I make a move to stand up but was stopped by a kick to my ribs,causing me to fall back down. He repeats this action and by the cracking sound coming from my ribs,they are most likely broken. I just lay there...waiting for the beating to end,all the while not making a single noise. If I even whimper then he'll take sick joy in it and keep this up all night.

When he stopped kicking, he spat on me and slapped me. "You worthless piece of flesh." Then he left out of the room. I'm still lying on the floor,but this time silently crying my heart out and trembling from the immense pain.

My wounds are barely healed after a couple of days,and now Naraku sends me to go kill Sesshoumaru...I am now flying on my feather searching for,him. I have always been in love with Sesshoumaru, ever since I first laid eye's on him. He is just so beautiful and godly, I cannot possibly kill him.

That's when I found him resting near a river,watching the human girl and that toad playing in the water. So I land on the ground,jump off of my feather then stuck it back in my hair... as I walked toward him, I noticed he was in a calm mood. So I try moving a little bit closer,but I stepped on a twig and I assume he heard it because his eye's moved to my direction,then I quickly hid behind a tree.

"Kagura"

My eye's widen at hearing him call out my name,I bite my lip for a moment then put on my regular cocky smirk and moved from behind the tree.

"How did you know it was me?"I asked him knowing full well the answer to my question. By this time he was already standing on both feat with the toad beside him.

"Don't ask foolish questions wench!"The toad yelled while waving his staff in the air.

"Why are you here?"Sesshoumaru asked me with a piercing glare. That's rite... I came here to kill him.

"I'm sorry" I grabbed my fan from my sleeve and opened it,that's when he pulled his sword from it's sheath."Dance of blades!" I called out then he dodged it and called his own attack which caught me off guard,because everything was moving so fast. The impact sent me flying into the river,my wounds then opened up because of the attack... I got up and faced Sesshoumaru, I tried reaching for my fan but he had appeared in front of me and slashed my upper chest with his poison claws,the blood gushed out from the gashes. I fell on my back in pure shock as he stood there staring at me. All I can do is lay here and cry,I feel pathetic.

"What are you waiting for?...kill me already"

"Why do you wish to die?"

"If I die then I'll finally have the freedom I've dreamed of."

"Then why should I kill you?"

"Well...it would be nice to die by the hands of the man I love" I gave him a true genuine smile...my last smile...before he gives me my freedom.

What do you think?

Please review if you like it!


End file.
